1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a cooling structure for cooling a heat generator constituted of electronic parts and a heatsink. Furthermore, the invention relates to a cooling method of the heat generator.
The cooling structure indicates a cooling structure that cools heat generated by a heat generator with a cooling fluid and includes a heat generator and a fluid flow path through which the cooling fluid flows. The heatsink indicates a structure that thermally couples with the heat generator and directly comes into contact with the cooling fluid to heat exchange with the cooling fluid to dissipate the heat of the heat generator to the cooling fluid.
2. Description of Related Art
An existing cooling structure has a configuration where a heat generator is disposed to a heatsink that includes, for instance, a cooling fluid intake port, a heat transfer vessel provided with a flow path therein and a cooling fluid output port, and, when the cooling fluid is flowed in the flow path inside of the heat transfer vessel, the heat generator is cooled. Furthermore, in one configured like this, in order to promote the cooling, a heat transfer promoter (fin and turbulence promoter) is disposed inside of the flow path to advance the heat transfer.
Furthermore, a cooling structure where to a cooling fluid flowing vessel that is provided with a cooling fluid intake port and a cooling fluid output port and inside of which a flow path communicating with the intake port and output port is formed, an aperture is disposed to communicate the inside of the flow path and a circumference thereof, and an insulating substrate (substrate that is mainly disposed to electrically isolate and to hold and fix electronic components mounted) on which a heat generator is disposed to cover the aperture to seal is proposed (JP-A-09-121557 (page 1, FIG. 1)). In a cooling structure like this, the cooling fluid that flows the flow path cools the insulating substrate and the heat generator is cooled through the insulating substrate.